Hiding in the Dark
by blueXstar
Summary: [FF Slash] Hermione thinks about the consequences of hiding their relationship. " It made you think, and feel. Those too are beautiful. " One-shot.


**Alrighty, a new Hermione/Ginny. Yes I know, already? Blame sudden bursts of inspiration from sudden acts that cause my writing streaks.**

* * *

Here she is again, hiding in the dark corners of the library with the books that hardly anyone ever reads. She's not sure why, however, as the books she's found in the corner are the best kind. It's in that corner that Hermione starts to think. No, she's always thought before, so it's not like it's something new, but what she is thinking about is. She questions why, she must hide something as beautiful as the relationship she has with Ginny. It's so beautiful and pure, and she wonders why, beauty such as that must be hidden.

Ginny and Hermione had started dating during the beginning of Ginny's 5th year. She remembers the desperation in Ginny's voice the night they shared their first passionate kiss,"Hermione, we cannot tell anyone. I don't want their ridicule to tear us apart." Ginny was scared, Hermione could feel it in her movements. In truth, Hermione was too.

For months, to spend time together, they'd have to hide. Tip-toe around their friends and family, saying they were going out, taking long walks in the woods together when at the Burrow, or going up to Hermione's room to study. For awhile, that was great. It was nice having this secret, a secret that no one else knew about. Sneaking around at 1:00 in the morning while Ginny was at Hermione's to where the other was sleeping to steal a kiss or two, or even just to cuddle was nice. It was exciting knowing, that at any moment, someone may walk in and catch the two in a 'forbidden' act.

It wasn't about it being forbidden either. It was about love. The only way for those two to love eachother was to sneak around. This was at a time when both worlds, muggle and magical were strict against those who loved people of the same sex. It was very unusual for something such as this to span both worlds, but it just happened to seep through to the magical, and it was something kept hush hush, something not to be discussed, or taken part in, unless you were in the ranks of the truly perverted. It was rumored that even Voldemort would not take part in such activities.

So, thus became the love lives of Hermione and Ginny. Sneaking around to all hours of the night, staying up late, waking up in eachothers beds, completely forgetting the time, and having to quickly sneak out before getting caught by their dorm mates. Or, in some cases, their parents. It started becoming stressful, so stressful infact that they started hanging out mostly when no one was around so they could be themselves, without having to worry about who and what might come through that door at any second, and what trouble that may cause them. Their minds raced to try and discover new ways and places they could spend time together, and for the longest time, they were out of ideas.

That is, until Hermione reached her 7th year, and started venturing deeper and deeper into the library because they had run out of ideas to spend time together. She realized, that hardly anyone ventured that deep into the library, not even the rowdiest of couples, and she knew quite a lot. Of course, they probably had better places to go spend time with their sweetie. Hermione finally brought the idea up to Ginny, who was skeptical at first, but once she realized how deserted the place really was, she took to the idea and they'd spend late nights together lost amongst the stacks.

However, this too lost it's luster. Hermione, tired of hiding her love for the most beautiful woman she ever knew, wanted to come out and shout from the rooftops who she was dating, and that if anyone didn't like it, too bad. They could stick their wands up their asses. Love is love, no matter who you love. Just because Hermione loved another woman, didn't make her sick, and it didn't make what they had wrong. It just made them different, and being different is not a sin. After all, they are wizards and witches, which is something muggles aren't used to, did that make them bad? Nope. Of course not. Just like all people. There are bad witches and wizards, but not all of them are bad. That means, just like everyone else, there are good and bad gay and lesbian people. Hermione was getting frustrated.

Then she realized, that at this time, doing so would ruin everything they had worked for over the last year. Telling would ruin the love they have for eachother, it would make seeing eachother even more difficult. Besides, people were starting to catch on, they were just being polite and not saying a word. They would be a time and a day in which the two could proudly stand and proclaim their love for eachother without fear of persecution from those ignorant few who thought their love was wrong, when in fact it's not. The only thing that mattered was how they felt about eachother. They loved eachother, loved falling asleep in eachothers arms, and telling their hopes and fears to the other who would hold them and comfort them for as long as they needed. The only thing that mattered was how they felt when their lips and tongues intertwined the sweetest of kisses, and how they could get lost in the beauty of it all when the other slept and they gently kissed their forehead and cheeks hoping not to wake the other, but silently praying that they would, so they could steal a few more kisses before drifting off to sleep together.

It was beautiful.

And whoever couldn't see that was blind. Stupid and blind. Hermione figured that maybe it would be best not to say anything right yet. All of those months hidden deep within the library stacks made her realize that the most beautiful works of writing were hidden, and difficult to find. Sure, maybe their covers were dusty, and a tad torn, but once you open it up, there's so much within that cover, so much more to understand and to ponder, so much left to wonder. It made you think, and feel. Those too are beautiful.

And so is what Hermione and Ginny share. It's hidden, but underneath that cover, is so much, so much that some may not understand, and everything that others may. And that makes it all the more beautiful.


End file.
